The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caladium plant, botanically known as Caladium×hortulanum, commercially referred to as a strap-leaf Caladium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Victoria’.
The new Caladium is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Caladium×hortulanum cultivar Florida Sweetheart, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,526. The new Caladium was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Lake Placid, Fla. on Jun. 15, 2002 from within a population of plants of the cultivar Florida Sweetheart. The new Caladium was selected on the basis of its unique leaf texture and coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tuber divisions in a controlled environment in Lake Placid, Fla. since Apr. 15, 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Caladium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.